


[斯莉]教授们的秘密欢愉

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto





	1. Chapter 1

（双教授设定，斯内普和莉莉双双留校任教，一个是格兰芬多院长教黑魔法防御术，一个是斯莱特林院长继续教魔药，因为学院竞争关系，两人表面上并不友好，实际上是恋爱多年的情人。@池鱼啊小天使的梗。）  
伊万斯教授拿着一个小本本走进魔药教室的时候，西弗勒斯斯内普明显不太高兴。  
“格兰芬多院长大人，来我这小小的魔药教室有何贵干？”他扬起眉毛。  
“巴格诺部长给了我一个新任务，调查霍格沃兹的教学情况，西弗勒斯，你知道对你的投诉把魔法部的信箱都堵住了吗？”  
“那我建议巴格诺部长写信给邓布利多另请高明。”西弗勒斯冷笑着说，你以为我稀罕教这群小巨怪吗？  
“哦，她可不是这个意思，你还是赶紧上课吧，当我不存在就好了。”莉莉扫视了教室一圈，把那些一听到“另请高明”这个词就裂开嘴巴的傻格兰芬多瞪了回去。  
像往常一样，将魔药制作步骤写在了黑板上，斯内普盯着教室里二十多个坩埚走来走去，不时地讽刺两句某个快要制造出大规模杀伤性武器的学生。  
坐在角落里，莉莉拿着笔在小本本上写写画画，她也是来走个过场，魔药教授是不可能换的。西弗勒斯或许不是个温情脉脉的老师，但他的魔药水平毋庸置疑，而且并不是所有魔药教授都能当得了斯莱特林院长，别忘了校董事会里还有个斯莱特林出身的卢修斯马尔福，最擅长鸡蛋里挑骨头，也就西弗勒斯能治得住他。  
不过，魔药教室的光线可不怎么好啊？  
莉莉抬起头，西弗勒斯又一次走到她身前挡住了她的光线，他装作看那个坩埚，把莉莉挡在了其他人的视线死角里。他没回头，先用手背轻轻蹭了蹭她的脸，然后触摸着她柔嫩的嘴唇。  
咳……莉莉差点叫出声，西弗勒斯你胆子真大，这可是在教室，教室里还满是学生！  
张开嘴想咬他，西弗勒斯直接把手指塞进了莉莉嘴里，他手指上有一股苦杏仁味，跟他身上的味道一样。莉莉只觉得一阵心跳，最终还是没舍得用力，只是轻轻地咬了他一下。  
似乎被这温柔的啃咬鼓励了，西弗勒斯的手指更加肆无忌惮起来，在她嘴里轻轻抽查。西弗勒斯身前的学生战战兢兢，老蝙蝠为什么不走了？我没搞错步骤啊。  
好在他还知道这是在上课，在西弗勒斯转走之后，莉莉气鼓鼓地瞪他，她满脸通红绿眼睛湿润润的样子让他小腹一热，西弗勒斯把濡湿的手指放在嘴唇上对她“嘘”了一下，明着挑衅，实则调情。  
还没等到下课，伊万斯教授被斯内普教授调戏得落荒而逃，西弗勒斯本想追出去再欺负她两下，反正上课时间走廊里也没人，可惜他前脚刚迈出门，后脚某个蠢狮子就炸了坩埚，他一脸阴沉地收回了他的前脚同时宣布，“格兰芬多扣十分。”  
既然做了调查，那就要出报告。宵禁后，莉莉去格兰芬多公共休息室转了一圈，把韦斯莱家的红毛猴子赶上了床，然后向着斯莱特林的地窖走去。  
这个时间他一定还在办公室，莉莉想也没想就推门走了进去，“西弗，今天的调查报告……”  
办公桌后面没有人，莉莉往前走了两步，忽然听到身后的门关上了。  
一双熟悉的手从后面搂住她的腰，低沉的声音里面带着笑意，“你来的真晚，知道我等了你多久了吗？”  
惊喘了一下，莉莉感觉到了身后人的某部位已经顶住了她，她的心跳也快了起来，“什么？你可没约我过来……”  
“嘁，说一句你想要我就那么难？下午你明明……”西弗勒斯开始轻舔莉莉的耳垂，然后是她修长的脖子。  
“这句话应该我来说，你上课时间干了什么好事……”莉莉深吸了一口气，西弗勒斯的手已经摸上了她柔软的胸脯。  
“干了我想干的事。”他低声笑了起来，挥舞了一下魔杖，魔药办公室的门应声而锁，又挥舞了一下，稀里哗啦，莉莉衬衣扣子飞得到处都是。  
“西弗勒斯！”莉莉气的大叫，西弗勒斯根本不理她，一把把她抱上办公桌，用嘴唇堵上了她的嘴，一双手掀起她的内衣，肆意地玩弄着她的酥软，揉捏着她的嫣红。  
“唔……”所有的话都被堵进嘴里，莉莉习惯性地搂住西弗勒斯的脖子，张开嘴回应他的索取。他们从六年级开始就是情侣了，只是那时候狮院蛇院关系紧张，所以他们一直是地下恋情，这么多年，除了几个至交好友没人知道。  
把莉莉的及膝裙推到腰际，西弗勒斯的手指滑到轻薄布料包裹的乐园，那里已经湿透了。  
他满意地哼了一声，嘴唇从她的脖颈滑倒胸口，咬住那嫣红的蓓蕾，用力吸吮起来，同时他的手指滑了进甬道，在花径里寻找她那个有点粗糙的小开关，很快他就找到了，揉按了上去。  
“啊……啊……西弗……轻一点……”莉莉向后仰起头，呻吟出声，电流从小腹辐射到全身，快感袭击着她的大脑，她不由自主地向他弓起身子，央求着他的怜惜。  
西弗勒斯的吻顺着莉莉的胸脯一路延伸到腰部肚脐和小腹，他扶着她仰卧在办公桌上，分开她雪白的大腿，让他能更清楚地看清她的花园。用大拇指揉了揉那个抬起头的小豆豆，他低下头去舔她，同时手指用力揉按着她的敏感区域，莉莉立刻觉得眼前有礼花绽放，强烈的快感充斥了她的大脑，身体不由自主地痉挛了起来，花径紧紧夹住他的手指跳动着，爱液弄湿了她的大腿和他的手指，她尖叫声太大了，西弗勒斯只好用另一只手拿着魔杖快速甩了一个无声无息。  
“这才几天，你似乎忍得很辛苦。”西弗勒斯抱住她，让她在他怀里渐渐平复了下来，这一波高潮如此强烈，余韵绵绵不绝，莉莉根本说不出反驳的话来，她只好哼了一声。  
“要不，搬到我宿舍来住？”西弗勒斯低声说，“每次这样，搞得跟偷情一样。”  
“不要，”莉莉喘匀了气，“我们学院的学生不会高兴他们院长住进蛇王的地窖的。”  
“嗯哼，是吗？”西弗勒斯求同居失败，一脸不甘心，“那就好好帮我舔……”他把莉莉的头按向他的胯间。  
那里早就高耸地吓人，据说鼻子大的男人天赋异禀，莉莉表示据说说的很对，西弗勒斯那里非常值得肯定，她每次拉开他的拉链，小西弗勒斯张牙舞爪的跳出来总会让她觉得不可能，她绝对安抚不了这条大蛇，可也只能迎男而上。  
张开嘴，轻轻地舔它，感觉到西弗勒斯立刻深吸一口气，他迷乱的表情莉莉非常喜欢，弄乱他那张没什么表情的脸，让莉莉觉得很有成就感。  
顺着柔软的头舔到剑拔弩张的身，他发出微小的几乎听不见的轻喘，手指深深地插进她的红发里。她努力地吞吐着，着迷于他写满情欲的脸。  
此时，门外响起了不合时宜的声音，有人敲门！  
“斯内普教授，您在里面吗？”怯生生的声音试探地问。  
屋里的两个人僵住了，西弗勒斯抓紧了莉莉的红发，她嘴里塞着他的，大眼睛抬起来惊慌地看他的样子说不出的色欲，让他又忍不住向下压她的头。  
没收掉回应，门外的人居然没有走的意思，“我就说他这时候一定回宿舍了，我们把门弄开吧。阿拉霍洞开……”  
按住莉莉想跑的身子，西弗勒斯拿起魔杖在自己和莉莉头上敲了一下，幻身咒立刻藏起了缠绵中的男女身形，免得春光外泄。  
“哇，开着灯，老蝙蝠不会没走远吧。”两只格兰芬多小狮子探头探脑的摸进了魔药办公室。  
“管他呢，赶紧的，流液草在哪，快找，还有双角兽角粉……”两只小狮子在他们院长的眼皮底下扑向了斯内普的私人药材柜，毫不客气地翻了起来。  
拍了拍莉莉的头，示意她继续，西弗勒斯那欠扁表情只能叫“你家学生欠我的快用肉偿”，莉莉翻了一个白眼，你们俩小兔崽子给我记住，不会饶了你们的。她认命地继续努力起来。  
“咦？老蝙蝠办公室地上为什么会有水晶扣子？”一个小狮子发现了不得了的东西，“这个扣子好像是女式衬衣上的吧？”  
“哇……难道，难道……”另一只小狮子立刻打开了脑洞，显示出格兰芬多的聪明机智来，“难道是老蝙蝠实际上是个女装大佬？”  
莉莉差点一口咬断小西弗勒斯，她硬憋住笑，憋的浑身颤抖。  
“哇，真的刺激了……老蝙蝠那头长发再穿个女装……哈哈哈哈，伊万斯教授霍格沃兹第一美女的名头怕要保不住。”两只小狮子满嘴跑火车，犹不知死神就站在他们面前。  
偷到了想要的魔药材料，小狮子把水晶纽扣装进口袋溜走了，还好他们记得锁上了屋门。  
“我也想看西弗穿女装……”莉莉火上浇油。  
“你真是，想得太多了……”西弗勒斯直接把她抱起来，放上了办公桌，粗硬的分身抵住她的花径，向里长驱直入。  
“哦……你轻点……轻点……”虽然做过很多次了，可他实在太大了一点，而她又算是娇小型，就算每次都做足前戏还是有一点胀痛。  
“今天不会饶你……”他低声在她耳边说，然后抽送了起来，莉莉立刻就飘上了天，她搂住他的脖子，早已压制不住声音，而她的娇吟更加刺激了他的征服欲，深深浅浅，对着她的敏感区各种摩擦。  
莉莉蹙着眉呻吟的样子也很好看，西弗勒斯怎么看也看不够，“莉莉，你到底准备什么时候嫁给我啊？”不肯同居，那结个婚呗。  
“我……觉得我还年轻，嗯……不想……被……婚姻……束缚……住。”麻瓜界早就不流行早婚了，我才二十几岁，年轻着呢，一点不着急。莉莉表示我不是在床上就会失去理智的那一类型，再快点。  
然而西弗勒斯很着急，不在那张婚姻契约上签上字，事情就可能起变化，他不高兴地把莉莉翻了个面，从后面插了进去，然后他停下不动了。  
“嗯？西弗？”从云端上掉下来的姑娘睁开眼睛，向后顶了顶他，别停啊。  
“自己来。”他哑着嗓子说。  
“咦？”莉莉难耐地轻轻向后顶着他，感觉似乎也不错，他绷紧身体的低喘鼓励了她，她渐渐开始用力，两具身体冲撞出声，夹杂着她柔媚的喘息。  
看着她摇晃的翘臀，最终还是忍不住，西弗勒斯抓住她盈盈一握的纤腰继续猛攻，她身体被撞得摇摇晃晃的样子非常撩人，他捏住她弹跳的乳球，蹂躏起来，莉莉皱起眉头，轻微的疼痛和快感相辅相成，她眼前出现了闪着金光的门，她推门走了进去，沐浴在金光里 。  
清醒过来的时候，人已经趴在西弗勒斯怀里了，她身体还在轻轻地颤抖，手指都使不出力气，可她还能感觉到西弗勒斯在她身体内昂扬着，毫无投降的意思。  
“西弗……”她软着嗓子求饶，求速战速决，我明天还要上班，不能爬不起床。  
“晚上睡我那。”他提条件。  
“你得保证不夜袭我。”莉莉不是没睡过西弗勒斯宿舍，结果就是被折腾了半宿，第二天脸色煞白透着情欲的绯红，她往脸上扑了二斤粉才敢出门。  
“保证。”夜袭不行那就晨袭，都很有趣，他都可以。  
掐紧她的腰，西弗勒斯其实最喜欢能看到她脸的姿势，水乳交融并不只是欲望纾解，更是彼此表达爱的方式，心心相印的情侣能在最原始的欢愉中得到更大的乐趣，彼此每一个沉沦的表情都能引起从精神到身体的连锁反应。  
最后西弗勒斯在莉莉体内迸发出来的时候，她都叫不出声了，她的花径尽力地挤压着他，差点把他的灵魂都吸出来，他捏着她的腰，使劲射进她的深处，感觉明天她的腰上一定有个青紫的手印。  
脑子里蹦出一个坏念头，让西弗勒斯很长时间都没拔出来，他搂紧莉莉，她还在颤抖，但已经累的迷迷糊糊了。他想，今晚要是不给她喝避孕的魔药，她明天到底能不能想起来呢？


	2. 教授们的悠长假期

伊万斯太太总会邀请艾琳斯内普来家里喝下午茶。  
艾琳总是一边喝着美味的甜茶一边冷汗直冒。  
自家儿子蹉跎了人家女儿这么多年还不结婚，对艾琳这种老派人来说，说不心虚是不可能的。。  
其实不是她不着急，但她有点怕西弗勒斯，小时候她不是个称职的妈妈，所以她总感觉自己没资格去过多干涉儿子的生活。  
他现在的一切都是他自己一手一脚拼出来的，别人的话，他爱听就听，不爱听谁也不能逼他听。  
而且艾琳也有点害怕莉莉，（艾琳你有不怕的人吗？）那个女孩第一次来蜘蛛尾巷就直接报了警，儿童福利署的官员检查了小西弗勒斯的伤势直接抓走了托比亚，并且警告艾琳，你再这样下去一样会丧失监护权，这才让艾琳清醒了过来。  
那是个热烈勇敢而且行动力极强的女孩，自己儿子爱死了她，大约比爱自己更多。所以他们俩的关系里，艾琳真的一点话语权也没有。  
所以她真的没办法给伊万斯太太任何保证。  
太太们的下午茶会话题总离不开孩子，伊万斯夫人装成开玩笑的样子说：“哎呀，那两个孩子十四岁就偷偷在车库里接吻了，我还以为他们会早婚呢，结果现在佩妮家的达力都能掀翻玛姬家的老狗了，这俩孩子还一点结婚的意思都没有，说是拼事业，难道还能当上校长不成？”虽然佩妮十八岁就结婚了，但她嫁去了伦敦，伊万斯夫人玩不到外孙子很失望。  
艾琳顿时一脑门子汗，她忙不迭地点头，“是啊，你说这孩子不在身边就是不好，长大了都有自己的主意了，但总是西弗勒斯有错，结婚这种事必须男人主动嘛。”她哪敢说莉莉也有责任，反正千错万错都是斯内普的错。  
对她的态度还算满意，伊万斯夫人知道斯内普夫人性格软，根本拿捏不住她家儿子，而且她也知道不想结婚的是莉莉，但怨气总要发一发的。  
凡事总有办法，她笑眯眯地对艾琳说：“你看这暑假又快要到了，要不要让他们俩一起出去玩玩？去那些爱情圣地，说不定他们俩一看人家小夫妻甜甜蜜蜜，脑子一热就想结婚了呢？”  
他们俩恋爱都谈了十几年了，又是两个人单独在远离父母的寄宿学校，看他们那亲亲密密的样子，要说斯内普没吃了莉莉，伊万斯夫人第一个不信。所以，奉子成婚她也是可以接受的，只要你们结婚，一切都好说。  
他们家女儿长得那么美，她一定要看她在最好的年纪穿婚纱。  
莉莉趴在自己宿舍的床上，一波又一波的快感让她抓紧了床单。  
“小巨怪们都坐着霍格沃茨特快回家了，你可以叫出声来的。”西弗勒斯抚摸着她光滑的后背，手指不客气地揉捏着她衬衫包不住的浑圆，撞得她前后乱晃。  
“恩……可是……还有……别的教授没走啊……啊……”莉莉的声音破碎不堪，西弗给她的快感很多，可是因为时间地点，她从不敢放肆地发出声音，这让西弗勒斯丧失了一小部分乐趣。  
“你觉得他们谁不知道我们的关系？”都是成年人了，大家都懂好吗？  
莉莉想说霍格沃茨的教授都是单身狗，可是此时她放在枕头下面的双面镜亮了。  
“我的妈……西弗，西弗，你停一下，是我妈！”莉莉这次真的尖叫出来了。  
她把衬衫从胸口上拉了下来，劈头给了西弗勒斯一个幻身咒，深呼吸了一口，打开了双面镜。  
“妈妈，你好。”她尽量让声音平稳一些。  
“莉莉，亲爱的，放假了吧？你什么时候回家？”伊万斯夫人说。  
“恩，考试卷子批完，大约最晚后天。”莉莉感觉西弗勒斯又开始不甘寂寞地动了起来，她涨红了脸，咬住了嘴唇。  
“跟西弗勒斯一起吗？”  
“恩，是的。有什么事吗？妈妈？”哦，天啊，他戳中了她的敏感点，莉莉狠狠地握住了床架。  
“当然是请他来咱们家吃个饭了，我搞了新的菜谱，哦，我跟你爸爸报了一个小岛旅行团，过几天就出发，怕你回来太晚我们已经出发了。”  
“哦……那不错呀，好好玩。啊………不要……”不要揉那里，西弗勒斯你疯了？  
“怎么了，莉莉？”伊万斯夫人奇怪地问。  
“没什么，我的猫……我的猫咬了我一口……妈妈，没什么事我就挂了，那只该死的猫……开始咬我的试卷了。”她要高潮了，天啊。  
挂掉双面镜，莉莉一甩魔杖解除了西弗勒斯的幻身咒，“西弗……啊……啊……你专挑我说双面镜的时候……欺负我……”剩下的诘难再也说不出来，高潮将莉莉从头到尾淹没，她握紧床单不停地颤抖，眼前绽放开一朵朵烟花。  
她的花径里喷涌出温热的暖流，纠缠，吸吮，绞榨，紧紧地包裹着西弗勒斯的分身，所谓蚀骨销魂就是如此。他们之间的情事每次都不会令双方失望，那深入灵魂的欢愉，像最令人上瘾的禁药。除了次数没有他希望的多，莉莉总能让西弗勒斯极其满意，尤其她是他一手开发出来的，每次进入她柔软的身体，他的成就感就爆棚。  
等莉莉的高潮过去，他把她翻了个身，继续慢慢地抽插起来，他们今晚有很多时间，他可不会轻易放过她。  
“你爸妈要出去旅游吗？他们走了来我家住吧。”西弗勒斯当然什么都听到了。  
“恩……你来我家也行，我家就我自己。”莉莉用腿勾住西弗勒斯的腰，他的腰线很漂亮，是她最喜欢的部位之一。  
“邻居太太又要说闲话。”他撇了撇嘴，加快了速度。他这个穷小子每次去伊万斯家，都能收到势利眼的邻居太太挑剔的眼神，搞的他不得不关注了自己的外表。  
“谁让你过夜了？你就不能八点之前回家吗？”哦，天啊，就是那，莉莉闭上眼睛，握紧了西弗勒斯的手臂。  
“我怕你咬着我不让我走……”西弗勒斯把她拉到怀里，低头亲吻她同样不服输的小嘴。  
“哼……想得美。”莉莉搂住西弗勒斯的脖子，吞吐着他的舌头，妩媚地配合他动着腰。虽然这么说，但她也知道自己欢爱完是什么样子，化成水，软成泥，连洗澡都要西弗勒斯抱着去，他肯定是走不了。  
“还是来我家吧。”他掐住她的腰向上顶。  
“你妈妈在家。”莉莉顿时感觉她又要来了，她搂紧他，狠狠吸住他的嘴唇。  
“我妈妈会闭耳塞听。”莉莉只要一到斯内普家，艾琳就会消失，七年级的暑假，因为他们俩偷偷摸摸地亲热，艾琳干脆联系了旧日老友，回魔法界住了一个月，结果就是打着学习的旗号天天往斯内普家跑的莉莉，其实每天都在学习新的“姿势”。  
“恩……恩……”眼前一片光华灿烂，莉莉的身体持续地痉挛，脚趾都舒服得缩了起来，她感到西弗勒斯猛烈地冲撞了几下，在她身体里变大，知道他也要来了，两个人同时高潮总让她感到满足，能够取悦她的爱人是一件开心的事情。  
两个人抱在一起很久才停止绵绵的余韵，他从她身体里滑出来，亲吻她汗津津的额头。  
“你休息一会儿，我去放水。”他起身往盥洗室走，随手一挥魔杖，一杯温热的水出现在床头。  
不穿衣服也那么好看，莉莉眯起眼睛看着西弗勒斯的背影，心里冒出一个小心心。  
长时间的恋爱需要不断的重新爱上对方才能保持不变的激情，就在上一秒，莉莉又一次爱上了西弗勒斯斯内普，因为他的体贴与漂亮的臀部。  
他们只想过一个柔情旖旎的假期，当然事情不会按着他们的想法走，家长们众志成城地决定把这对宅男宅女轰出门。  
大人都是谎话精，什么伊万斯夫妇的小岛旅行？她跟西弗勒斯一回家，伊万斯夫妇就立刻开始各种头疼脑热，然后以不能浪费已经交了的团费为由，把两个人硬塞进了旅行团的飞机。  
两个会幻影移形的人坐飞机？真是笑话。  
而且这根本不是什么夕阳红旅行团，周围全都是一对一对冒着粉红色泡泡的的小夫妻，完全是蜜月旅行团。  
“我觉得你爸爸妈妈是故意的。”西弗勒斯皱着眉头说，他不知道其实艾琳也参与了阴谋，负责出钱。  
麻瓜们真堕落，西弗勒斯对周围各种嫌弃，他们前面的一对在接吻，后面的一对也在接吻，旁边的一对，恩，很规矩，就是妻子的肚皮看上去至少五个月了，男人摸着妻子圆圆的小皮球露出一脸的傻笑。  
“我也这么觉得，”莉莉拿了一本麻瓜杂志，靠在西弗勒斯的肩膀上开始看。蜜月？他们还没结婚蜜月就先来了，爸爸妈妈是有多着急啊。  
莉莉觉得他们现在挺好的，享受着婚姻的权利，又不用承担婚姻的义务，搞一场婚礼劳心劳力有什么意思啊。  
不过，她的那本杂志是一本新娘杂志，今天是家居装饰特辑，里面的新房子布置的非常漂亮，莉莉看来看去，忽然开始嫌弃霍格沃茨的宿舍了。  
飞机虽然比移形换影慢，但比移形换影舒服多了，美貌的空姐每次来发东西，都要偷看两眼西弗勒斯，这让莉莉有点好奇， 西弗现在已经是个帅哥了吗？  
说实话两人在一起时间长了面目就会模糊，西弗勒斯在她眼里跟小时候没什么区别，好看嘛算不上太漂亮，但挺入她眼的。  
扭过头，莉莉努力跳出自己的滤镜，从第三方角度来审视西弗勒斯，得益于他的鼻子，他的侧脸线条的确漂亮，那种理性冷静气质也很特别，而且他肩膀很宽……当当当当，莉莉发现了一直被她忽视的问题——西弗勒斯是长头发。  
莉莉顿时了解了空姐的眼神，这个年代还有男人留长头发，哈哈哈哈，不是艺术家就是玩摇滚的。  
她用杂志盖住脸开始狂笑，摇滚西弗，哈哈哈哈。  
西弗勒斯疑惑地看着她，那本杂志有那么好笑吗？  
飞机落了地天已经黑了，忍住用飞来咒的冲动，西弗勒斯拉着莉莉等行李慢慢地转到他们面前。  
更加慢吞吞的大巴车把他们送进了一排排山里的小别墅，只有两层，面积很小但很舒适，二楼还有一个漂亮的小露台。院子里有同样小小的游泳池，里面已经放好了水 。院子的围墙全都是高大的植物，树叶掩映间私密性非常好。  
导游说山上还有温泉，顺着小路一直走就到了，今天太晚了大家都去休息吧。  
休息什么休息，我们起来high吧。莉莉洗完了澡，湿漉漉的长发披在身后。她对这栋小房子十分有兴趣，我的家将来要装潢成什么样呢？韦斯莱家和马尔福家简直是走向了两个极端，我家只要小小的温馨舒服就好。  
她楼上楼下到处跑，这里看看，那里摸摸，哎呀，这里还有一个小厨房，露台看上去也不错。  
“斯内普太太还不睡觉在这里干什么？”一双有力的手搂住了她的腰，他身上也带着湿气，皮肤是浴后清爽的味道。  
“哈？”莉莉对这个陌生的称谓红了脸，因为今天服务台发钥匙的服务生就是这么叫她的，毕竟团里所有人都是新婚夫妇，服务生自然而然以为他们也一样。“你不觉得这里很漂亮吗？小小的又很舒服。”  
“我还以为你会喜欢大房子。”西弗勒斯抱着她坐到了露台的躺椅上，让她坐到他的腿上。手不老实地探进了她的衣服，“将来你想住在伦敦还是科克沃斯？”  
“科克沃斯，”莉莉想都没想地回答，“爸爸妈妈都需要人陪，还有艾琳。西弗，注意点，这是在外面！”  
“我知道，但我觉得星光下，你的眼睛更美了。”他快乐地说，然后把她的连衣裙脱掉了。  
“你是觉得我的眼睛更美，还是胸脯更美？”莉莉气呼呼地说，嘴巴说眼睛，手在脱衣服，我还不知道你在想什么吗？  
“都美，都美。”西弗勒斯的手已经滑上了她的丰盈，一只手揉捏着嫣红的乳尖，另一只手危险地下滑，向着他最喜欢的乐园挺进，“坐飞机飞行不会让你太累的，我知道，毕竟你骑魔法扫帚飞两小时下来照样生龙活虎。”他的莉莉是天生的魁地奇运动员，不过相比在空中野蛮冲撞她更喜欢读书。  
呼吸急促了起来，莉莉靠在西弗勒斯的怀里，基本什么都没穿，星光洒在她略苍白的肌肤上和碧绿色的眼睛里，果然让她更漂亮了。  
泳池周围有几个怕住客半夜看不见掉进去淹死的地灯，此外再也没有其它光源。西弗勒斯一点也不着急地揉捏着她的肌肤，扭过她的头亲吻她的嘴唇，然后轻舔她的耳垂和脖子。  
某处传来女人的尖叫，欢愉的尖叫，看来小夫妻们都不怎么累。西弗勒斯低低地笑出声，他的揉搓让莉莉深呼吸着闭上了眼睛，小腹一阵阵发紧，滑腻的花蜜流了出来，但他似乎满足于此，完全没有更进一步的打算。  
“哦，西弗……”她闭着眼睛不满地抱怨。  
“自己来，吻我。”他逗弄着她，别那么拘谨，这周围不会有小巨怪们灵敏的小耳朵。  
好吧，主动也不错，莉莉俯下身去啃咬西弗勒斯的耳朵和脖子，听到他情动的吸气，她又感觉花径里一股湿意涌出。她的吻滑到他的锁骨，他的衬衫扣子很碍事，“四分五裂”，她的无杖魔法这个用得最好。  
“我每次都怕你把我撕了，莉莉。”西弗勒斯哀叹他可怜的衬衫，恢复如初可以解决，但这也太粗暴了。  
“我才舍不得呢。”她低声嘀咕着，他不像小时候那么瘦了，皮肤下是很有韧性的肌肉，在他胸口上舔了舔，她的唇婉转向下，西弗勒斯这次主动地保住了他的裤子，他的手缠住她浓密的头发，在她舔上他的时候，狠狠地吸了一口气。  
莉莉握住他的粗大，舌头顺着柔嫩的顶端打滑，然后含了进去。他的尺寸让她没办法吞的太深，只是努力了几次，莉莉就开始眼泪汪汪，她那副楚楚可怜的样子让西弗勒斯在她嘴里又胀大了一圈，差点戳得她吐出来。她冲他皱皱眉，白了他一眼，继续低头舔了起来。  
他的敏感点她也早就一清二楚，她努力吸吮着他，舌头轻轻划过他的顶端边缘，再顺着茎身从上舔到下，挑逗着那些暴起的青筋。  
“你真好。”他抚摸着她的脸，看着她红着脸吞吐着他的性器，这画面真是让人血脉偾张，“不过，可以了，快上来，”他喘着气愉悦地说。  
莉莉也感觉到自己的渴望，热辣的情潮让她小腹一阵阵收缩，双腿间流出大量甜腻，早就泥泞不堪，想要被填满的空虚感让她全身都红了，她跨坐到西弗勒斯身上，让他的粗大对准她柔嫩的入口，慢慢地压了下去。  
实在忍不住发出满意的低吟，莉莉挺动着腰把他完全吞了下去，这几天他们一直在恩爱，所以她并没有感觉到什么不适，只感到被填满的快感。  
“叫出声来，莉莉。”西弗勒斯扶着她纤细的腰，看着她上下跳动的样子，配合她轻轻地顶动，滑腻的汁水让他们的交合处发出淫靡的声音，在这夜里听得一清二楚。  
用手背捂住嘴，莉莉低声哼着，她不习惯出声，可现在不出声这声音也足够让人脸红。  
“没关系的，现在你不需要忍。”西弗勒斯搂住她，扶住她的俏臀向上顶动，这个姿势进入得太深，一阵阵快感涌来，手背哪能遮得住。  
“啊……太深了，西弗……慢一点，嗯……嗯……”莉莉被自己娇媚的声音吓了一跳。可不容她思考，一波又一波的快感淹没了她的大脑，西弗勒斯足够了解她的敏感点在哪，她塌下腰，配合着他在她身体里猛烈地抽插，身体渐渐缩紧。  
感觉到莉莉搂紧他开始颤抖，西弗勒斯放缓了他的抽送，搂住她休息了一会。然后他起身让她趴在露台的台子上，从她身后进入她。  
莉莉柔媚地弓下腰，翘起圆臀迎合着他，他掐住她的细腰，两具身体撞在一起，发出啪啪的响声，莉莉按捺不住地低声哽咽着，身体还因为刚刚的高潮而酥麻，却又忍不住去配合他的动作。西弗勒斯抬起她一条腿，让自己进入得更深一些，手指去揉她已经凸起的小红豆。  
“别……西弗……太刺激了……不要……”莉莉的红豆很敏感，身体里的抽插已经给了她太大的刺激，双重刺激只会让她晕过去，被艹晕过去她一点都不喜欢。她扭动着身体不让西弗勒斯去揉，花径紧张地夹紧变形，爽得西弗勒斯皱起了眉头。  
正当两人沉浸在销魂的快乐里时，楼下传来一连串的脚步声，一个男孩在前面跑，后面追着一个女孩。  
“威廉·亚瑟·韦斯莱！你给我站住！”女孩带着外国口音，明显生气了，一把拉住男孩的袖子，可他转过脸来瞪着她的时候，她口气立刻软了下来，“比尔，别走。”  
比尔韦斯莱？露台上的莉莉立马慌乱了，妈呀，她不想要这种人生何处不相逢，她什么都没穿，不想见到自己学院的级长啊。  
比尔恍惚中好像听见有人喊“西弗”，地窖蛇王这名字也有别人叫吗？这附近都是蜜月旅行的小屋，没听说老蝙蝠结婚了啊。  
可是转身面对芙蓉，他就没办法想别的了，“芙蓉，你下学期就回布斯巴顿了，我们那样……是对你不负责任的行为。”  
“我愿意，比尔，我愿意。”女孩扑上去紧紧抱住比尔，“以后不管发生什么，我现在都愿意。我们回屋子里好不好？”  
莉莉僵硬得宛如一根木桩，比尔一抬头就能看到她，她的魔杖呢？  
然而这种紧绷差点让西弗勒斯爽上天，他抓住想跑的姑娘，抱住她狠狠冲撞，莉莉又不敢叫出声，那些小挣扎更是让西弗勒斯多爽上了几分。很快他就感觉自己要来了，掐住莉莉的腰，猛撞她的敏感点。  
这个动静实在有点大，比尔和芙蓉想不听到都难，他们抬起头，什么都没看到，可这个声音明明就是有人在欢爱，他们面面相觑红了脸。  
芙蓉拉住比尔的手低声说：“我们走吧，回屋子里谈好不好？我毕业就来英国工作，你等着我，你总不至于三年都等不了吧？”  
两个孩子手拉手走了，莉莉松了一口气，要不是西弗勒斯的幻身咒及时，他们就要被看到了。  
“是你们学院的韦斯莱？”西弗勒斯抱着莉莉坐在了躺椅上，还没从高潮的余韵里解脱过来，他的性器还插在她体内，感受着她的挤压吸吮。  
“恩……女孩是那个法国交换生吧……好大胆，是在你们学院对不对？她才四年级吧？”莉莉一边喘气一边在西弗勒斯身上乱拧，可惜她手软脚软，拧的一点都不疼。  
“你可不可以不要乱摸了，你再这样我还要再来一次。”西弗勒斯抓住她不老实的手，很痒啊。  
莉莉吓得立刻就住手了，她好累了。  
“莫丽不会高兴的，她一点都不喜欢斯莱特林。而且还是外国人。”芙蓉漂亮的惊人，据说有魅娃血统，一看就不是婆婆会喜欢的类型。  
“管那么多干什么，爱操心的格兰芬多。对了，我记得导游说这里有温泉，现在这么晚，我想也没人了，我们一起去吧？”西弗勒斯搂住莉莉摇摇晃晃，你看起来很累的样子，我们去解解乏。  
“我只想睡觉……”  
“别啊，一起去吧，你跟随显形就好了。”西弗勒斯找了衣服，带上两件浴袍，就带着莉莉就幻影移形了。  
温泉里真的一个人都没有。  
两个人在温暖的水里泡着，很快就迷迷糊糊起来，莉莉靠在西弗勒斯的肩膀上，觉得安心又舒服。出来旅行果然还是挺不错的。  
两个人都忘了这不是私人浴池，格兰芬多的比尔韦斯莱和斯莱特林的交换生芙蓉德拉库尔，也趁着夜黑风高摸了进来。  
地下恋情总有曝光的一天不是吗？  
（比尔和芙蓉的关系属于私设，修改了年龄差。就是芙蓉倒追比尔，骗他出来想把小帅哥学长吃掉。比尔比较老派不同意。）


End file.
